the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Burden
is the twenty-third season of After the Dark. Hosts People Bergen Group NPCs Sotra Group NPCs Other NPCs The Straumes Others Timeline Day 1 *One person died. *75 people were dropped in the Scandinavian wastelands. Two groups quickly formed, one near Bergen and one near Fjell. Day 2 *One person died. *The Sotra Group scavenged houses in Fjell, but were attacked by dogs. The dogs bit Gary, but they all eventually managed to flee into a house, then scare away the dogs. *Purry, Najim and Bilal scavenged for food, while the rest of the Sotra Group went to the Fjell Fortress where they prepared to stay for the night. Here, they tried to heal Gary's wound, and Adry found a rifle on display. *The Bergen Group found a church in which they decided to stay. Everybody but Pat and Gavin went to search a nearby building, in which they found a container with table-cloth rolls and one with wooden planks. They also found a revolver. Jim stepped on a nail, injuring him. Day 3 *Five people died. *While scavenging, James and Noah found a little girl named Lisa. *''The Bergen Group'' manages to gather water from a nearby lake. James attempt to kill a moose by stabbing it, but ends up being pushed into the icy lake. Attempting to help him up, Andrew falls into the lake as well. JA and Nicholas manage to get the two up. *Five people, known as The Straumes went by the Sotra Group. As they returned, Purry and Najim stopped them. This only caused The Straumes to search the bunker, revealing their intentions of killing everyone so that they could share the sixty million dollar prize for themselves. Two of them, Marcus and Craig, search the bunker where everybody, but Gary and Bilal, has hidden themselves. Bilal attempts to kill the two men, but fails to do so. Gary is killed by Craig, as Bilal manages to hide. As a bear approaches, The Straumes leave, but Navin shoot Purry and Najim in their feet before they leave. They manage to get inside before the bear attacks, with helps from the others. Day 4 *One person died. *''The Sotra Group'' left the Fjell Fortress and found a cabin where they found some fishing gear, an axe and a medkit. They decided to stay there. Dakota used the medkit to treat Purry's wound. *Nicholas, JA and Ahsan went towards a burning building inside Bergen. They saw a figure running away from it. They tried to loot some ruined buildings, but only found some possibly spoiled cans of food. They then headed back to the church before darkness. They figured out that the canned food was spoiled, and did not eat it. Day 5 *One person died. *Norbert died of thirst. *Both The Sotra Group and The Bergen Group were starving. *While scavenging, Bilal and Reid found two men hiding in a cabin. They left them alone though. Bilal, Reid and Nathaniel then went to another cabin where they found a rifle, and decided to spend the day. *Adry and Ziggy went fishing, but both fell into the lake. They both got out though, but were very cold. *Noah, Ahsan and Gavin went scavenging. Gavin was attacked by a dog, though Noah found plenty of food along with a medkit. Jim's food was fixed by Noah. Day 6 *Eight people died. *A snowstorm had everybody be very cold, with Adry and Ziggy being close to hypothermia. *Reid, Nathaniel and Bilal stayed at their separate cabin during the snowstorm. *''The Sotra Group'' managed to get a fire going inside the cabin. *''The Bergen Group'' boarded up all windows in the church to avoid snow from entering. *''The Bergen Group'' head a man yelling in the storm, and Noah went to save him. JA, Ahsan, Andrew, Nicholas, Sam, James and Jaylen went to help, with Andrew and Nicholas getting lost. Noah found the man dead, and were also lost. Gavin managed to ring the bells of the church, allowing everybody but Andrew to find back. Andrew eventually found himself on a frozen lake, on which he fell and broke the ice. His body quickly shut down due to the shock of the cold water, and he drowned after just a few minutes. Day 7 *Three people died. *The snowstorm was still going on. *Noah went to the lake to get water. Him and Ahsan then went to look for food, but got lost in the snowstorm. They ended up by a tunnel where they grabbed some suitcases with clothes, and also found a computer. They managed to get back to the church despite the storm, as Noah had left marks from the moment they left the church. *Bilal, Nathaniel and Reid continued their search for anything useful. They found a shooting range, though Reid got lost from the others on the way there, not able to see very well in the snowstorm. He got further lost and stumbled upon a bear. He tried to play dead, but this did not work, as the bear killed him. Nathaniel and Bilal found a lot of soda at the shooting range, and both managed to get back to the others safely. Day 8 *Three people died. *An airplane flew over the area, and a man announced to the contestants that these aircrafts were enemies of America, and working with them would make you one too. *Craig, Seth and Marcus arrived at the The Sotra Group, whose cabin they put on fire as revenge for being shot at days earlier. Adry died in the fire, with everyone else making it out alive and headed for a new cabin. Dakota shot at The Straumes as they left again, causing Craig to shoot him. *Purry managed to shoot a moose, giving food for The Sotra Group *Ahsan and JA went to scavenge and stumbled upon Navin and Sarah who threatened them. Ahsan and JA revealed the location of the rest of their group, causing Navin and Sarah to follow them back there. Attempting to kill Navin, Ahsan was shot by him while JA was knocked out by a startled Sarah. JA managed to escape and return to the church with the supplies they found. Day 9 *Six people died. *The weather cleared up. *Purry, Nathaniel and Bilal went to a nearby village, where they found nothing. They then went to a nearby mountain, where they stumbled upon a bear. They avoided it though, by climbing trees, and then returned empty handed to the rest of The Sotra Group. *''The Bergen Group'' left the church to search for a new shelter. They quickly looted a hardware store before finding a large house where they decided to stay. *Noah found a note, but was told, by a voice in his earpiece, to drop it. He did so. Day 10 *Two people died. *The contestants were told to stay where they were, as planes flew over the area. Explosions, crashes and gunshots could be hear. During the night, they were told that they could move around as they wanted again. Day 11 *Two people died. *Noah and Sam went to the marina to check the crash site. There was a crashed helicopter and small airplane. There, they met a man named Björn who had already looted the helicopter. Björn was friendly though, and left without causing any conflict. Noah managed to find water for the group. *Ziggy, Purry, Nathaniel and Mikey went to Fjell, while Najim and Bilal went to the outskirt of the city. The Straumes saw the group, but they still decided to continue. This resulted in an attack by the Straumes, who killed Mikey and Purry. Day 12 *No people died. *Jim found a car that could be fixed, though he was in need of a battery and wires. Noah went out to find these things, and found them, giving The Bergen Group a working car. He also found a boat. *Pam's stomach sickness kicked in due to her poor diet the past two weeks. She became very sick. *The remaining four people of The Sotra Group left Fjell and headed towards Ågotnes. They made it to Kolltveit, where they decided to spend the night. Day 13 *Four people died. *Pat's stomach disease killed her. Logistics Trivia *This season has the record for most cycles before the first player died, with five cycles. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons